1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for optional equipment for bicycles. The mount is mounted on handle bars of bicycles. A number of pairs of flanges are attached to or formed on the mount. A pair of flanges is attached to or formed on each optional equipment. The pairs of flanges attached to or formed on the mount engage with the pairs of flanges attached to or formed on the optional equipment, so that the optional equipment are mounted on the mount in a quick-release way.
2. Related Prior Art
Various items of optional equipment are required for bicycles for various purposes. For example, baskets are necessary for shopping, lamps are useful for riding at night, meters are essential for measuring speed or miles traveled. Various combinations of items of optional equipment are mounted on bicycles in various conditions. It is preferred that those items of optional equipment can be easily mounted on bicycles and can be easily detached from bicycles. This is a long and unfulfilled need. Therefore, the present invention is intended to satisfy such a need.